Sheets having a complex shape have numerous uses in many fields. For example, turbines (such as those of, e.g., a jet engine) generally employ one or more such sheets for various purposes, e.g., to generate thrust. It is required of sheets having a complex shape that the sheets be manufactured precisely, accurately, and with uniformity, at least in order to ensure predictability in the sheet's application. However, due to practical aspects intrinsic in manufacturing processes of the prior art, it is difficult to manufacture sheets having complex shapes with the requisite precision, accuracy, and uniformity.
There is an unfulfilled need for a process of forming sheets having complex shapes that routinely results in sheets that are uniform relative to one another, and are precisely and accurately formed.